


What's the matter? Cat Got Your Tongue?

by orphan_account



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fliqpy and Flippy are separate people/twins, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Begging, Boot Worship, Cock Worship, M/M, Masochism, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Swearing, Violence, Vomiting, dick stepping, lots and lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sniffles tells a rumor to the wrong person. No, actually, perhaps the right person.





	What's the matter? Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent highschool au. they're 18 yr old seniors. fliqpy's the school's delinquent and sniffles' is the school's nerd. light mentions of other characters but not enough for a tag. a lot of cursing. gift for my boyfriend
> 
> also they're human but you could probably still read this with the animal versions in mind, just saying. just replace all mentions of "hair" with fur or just ignore it in general. or not. maybe they all have human hair! that's fucking terrifying

 

Sniffles was a bastard, Fliqpy has decided. And he wanted to kick his ass.  
  
This wasn’t a sudden revelation, however. Fliqpy had always known that Sniffles was a smartass. Whether it was how Sniffles looked and talked down at him, or how he even walked with caution around him, like he was some danger sign, it pissed him off.  
  
He kind of wanted some form of revenge against him, just for his existence. He couldn’t beat the crap out of God, so this was his next option.  
  
It wasn’t easy to find Sniffles. The guy had no friends, so it wasn’t like he’d linger anywhere for too long.  
  
The only people who he hung out with was a mute kid who was obsessed with candy, and a girl whose hair was so unwashed it turned into a mess of spikes on her head. And it was exactly the type of people who would be able to stand the guy.  
  
…However, there was one thing that might lead him to his target.  
  
A club.  
  
He’s overheard them talk about a club before. It apparently met every Tuesday, right after school. He didn’t know how long it ran for, but according to the information he’s gotten from classmates who had the balls to talk to him, most clubs ran for about an hour and a half.  
  
It was Tuesday, so he’s going to have to wait awhile in the halls.  
  
He wanted to get Sniffles alone, and that was the problem, and he didn’t want any witnesses. The candy kid probably wouldn’t tell, (in fact, no one knew if he could even do anything besides _laugh,_ never mind have the balls to actually tell on him.) But in the case of the girl, she’d most likely tattle. She’s a scaredy-cat who thinks authority is best. He knows her type.  
  
But would Sniffles say something? God, now that he thinks about it, the kid would probably tell on him the instant the punch landed. All Sniffles wanted was to be right. That was the entire reason Fliqpy hated him, first of all.  
  
So, in the end, was this even worth it? No. No, it wasn’t.  
  
His phone died an hour ago anyways, this was boring the shit out of him, and he couldn’t even call his brother to pick him up. Hell, the only advantage to seeing Sniffles at this point was to ask to borrow his phone. He’d have to suck up to _him_ to even get home!  
  
Sighing, Fliqpy grabbed his backpack from the ground, tossing it over his shoulder as he slumped. Maybe the front office would have something for him to call Flippy on? Surely his brother wouldn’t ignore a call from the school…  
  
This whole idea was stupid, anyways. He should get his frustrations out with a punching bag, just like the school counselor told him. Certainly he could play pretend, right? Pretending that it’s just Sniffles hanging from the ceiling, screaming as he’s being taught a lesson.  
  
Whatever it was, he just wanted to go home and hit something.  
  
Just as he was about to turn back around, back to the way he came, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
“Ah, Fliqpy, what are _you_ doing here?”  
  
It was Sniffles, of course. Just who he wanted to see! His voice filled him with as much rage as it usually did.  
  
Fliqpy jumped, and turned around instinctively, violence sitting in the back of his mind.  
  
“I go here. I’m allowed to be here, aren’t I?” His voice had a growl to it, definitely more defensive than he meant for it to be. Oops.  
  
“Relax. It was a simple question. All I was asking was, are you also in a club? I thought you got banned from them entirely.” He’s talking about the incident with the art club again, which Fliqpy could hear the rattle of disgust in his voice when he even somewhat brought it up.  
  
“…I am, yeah. Don’t see why I still can’t hang around here, though.”  
  
“It’s loitering. You could get into trouble.”  
  
“I don’t really care.” His voice was tense, “And it’s not loitering if I go here.”  
  
“Actually,”  
  
God damn it.  
  
Sniffles was full of pride, beaming as he further explained, “Loitering is the act of standing idly without any apparent purpose.” It sounded like he memorized it straight from the dictionary. “It’s actually illegal in various jurisdictions.”  
  
“Wow.” Fliqpy said, unamused. “That’s the most boring sentence I’ve ever heard. Screw off.”  
  
Sniffles sighed, face returning to its boring monotone look. “Whatever. You’re not supposed to be on the school grounds after school. That’s all I know.”  
  
“What, you’re gonna tell on me? Really?”  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
Fliqpy groaned, and immediately wanted out of this. Sniffles folded his arms, best guess he had was that he was waiting for an excuse. Better give him one.  
  
“My phone died, okay?” He held up his phone for proof, waving it in the air as he tried to turn it on, before shoving it right back into his pocket. “I couldn’t call my brother before he left, so I’ve just been wandering around until it cools off outside so I can walk home. Does that satisfy you? Am I loitering still?”  
  
“Yes. Still loitering.” Sniffles said, clearing his throat as he pushed up his classic “broken-in-the-middle” taped glasses. “But I guess you have a reasonable situation. Flippy, from what I’ve heard, is very unreliable.”  
  
Fliqpy rolled his eyes.  
  
“The hell do you mean?”  
  
“Oh?” Sniffles smirked once more, raising his voice in curiosity and genuine intrigue. “You haven’t heard the newest scandal, have you?” He sounded like he was holding back a snicker.  
  
“Pft, heard what? What “scandal?” Just some shitty childish rumor as always.”  
  
This was, though, slightly odd. Flippy was a nice kid. Unlike Fliqpy, who knew of all the talk of himself, (that he was some fascist wanna-be with daddy-issues and some weird gay complex) Flippy on the other hand, never got into anything. He certainly wasn’t popular, though. His place in society was being the “nice kid.”

  
So, what the hell was this?  
  
Sniffles took a deep breath as he started. “Well, let me open it up with something innocent, I suppose.”  
  
“Innocent?”  
  
“Haven’t you noticed your dear brother, well, quote on quote, “ditching” you lately? Like now, I assume.”  
  
“I.” Fliqpy stuttered, just for a moment. The twins, who were usually together always, _have_ been apart, actually. Like today, Flippy wanted nothing to do with him. It was the only reason he was able to come here, anyways. Because Flippy didn’t stop him.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I guess so. Don’t see how that changes anything, though. So what? He’s been busy.” Again, he sounded defensive, but he honestly didn’t understand. So there’s a rumor that they’ve been apart?  
  
“Ah, yes. So that part is true.”  
  
“Part?”  
  
“Part of the rumor is that your brother is, well, avoiding everyone he knows.”  
  
Fliqpy grumbled. “That’s bullshit.” He was getting tired of speaking to Sniffles. “Flippy wouldn’t avoid anyone. His entire motivation to live is being around people.” Adjusting his backpack once more, Fliqpy turned around and started walking out.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“Out. I think it’s cool enough, almost 5:00, you know. And besides, your rumor is ass. I know my brother more than you, and everyone else, does. We’re basically the same goddamn person.”  
  
“That’s fair. So, you don’t want to hear the rest of the rumor?”  
  
“No. Fuck you. Bye.”  
  
Sniffles now was the one who muttered something, just loud for Fliqpy to notice, but not hear. And without thinking, he spoke up.  
  
“What was that?” He said, annoyance in his voice as he questioned him.  
  
“Oh, nothing. Just that you probably won’t see your brother tonight.” He said, picking at his nails before looking up. “You really don’t get it, do you?”  
  
“Well, yeah, what the hell am I supposed to understand about this?”  
  
Sniffles sighed loudly, again, with that attitude that he was smarter than everyone else around him. “Your brother’s been sleeping around, for God’s sake. That’s the rumor, that your brother is an absolute and total slut. Do you get it now?”  
  
The room tensed up, Fliqpy not believing the words that came out of his damn mouth. “Slut.” He just called his brother a slut. Is he a child?  
  
“That’s shit and you know it. It’s a rumor for a reason, or a “scandal,” whatever. A _lie_. Now, you better quit talking like that or you’re going to get your ass kicked. Got it?”  
  
Sniffles paused, but reached into his pocket to grab his phone, before continuing.  
  
“You’re right, in a way. Believing claims without any evidence is idiotic.” He looked straight down at his phone while talking.  
  
“Sure. Whatever you say, sure.”  
  
“Alright. We’re on the same page, yes?” He looked up for just a moment.  
  
“Don’t say that.” Fliqpy’s hand gripped harder into a fist. Sniffles noticed, before smiling wider than ever before, right into Fliqpy’s eyes.  
  
“Well, what happens if there’s proof?”  
  
And before Fliqpy could even speak, a step or two was taken, closing the gap, as a phone was shoved as close to his face as Sniffles could get.  
  
It was a video, a video with the sound all the way up, blasting throughout his ears and the halls, of his own brother sucking a dick. Sucking Sniffles’ dick.

His brother's cute little voice _praising_ _him_ boomed throughout the halls, and the same Sniffles replying back, calling him filthy, disgusting names in return.

Quickly he could feel his emotions stirring into overdrive. Disgust and rage rained on Fliqpy’s face. He was heating up, both embarrassed and angry. His breathing quickened as well, as he continued to watch and stare. _His own brother._ And as soon as he looked into Sniffles’ eyes, his face cocky, smiling with glee, he lost it. He fucking lost it.  
  
There was a slam, a loud one, as Sniffles was shoved without remorse into the locker, perhaps even causing a dent into the metal as the phone was flung out of his hand, hitting the floor, sound stopping. Fliqpy didn’t care. If anything, he hoped it shattered.  
  
Sniffles hissed out in pain, hands gripping onto Fliqpy’s chest as he was slammed.  
  
“Shut up, you fucking bastard! How fucking dare you, _you piece of shit!_ ”  
  
Fliqpy’s voice yelled and echoed throughout the halls. He didn’t care if he was heard. He didn’t care if he was caught and expelled for this. Right now, he just wanted to kill the fucker.  
  
Sniffles breathed deeply, shaking, as he looked right up to Fliqpy, tears in his eyes. Before he could even talk or react, Fliqpy did it again, slamming him into the locker right before shoving him to the ground, forcing Sniffles to unhand him.  
  
There was no chance for him to look up as a sudden kick landed into his chest, causing Sniffles to heave, blowing out all the air that was left in him, before another one was thrown, and another one.  
  
Kick after kick, the dirt from his military shoes was rubbed onto his shitty, expensive vest, filling Fliqpy with some sense of glee. Sniffles was full on crying now, tears and drool streaming down his face, barely being able to breathe as kick after kick hit him, glasses slanted on his face, about to fall off.  
  
The sounds coming out of Fliqpy were a mix between grunts and insults. He couldn't even hear himself; he was so focused on beating him.  
  
Sniffles couldn't focus on the insults either, mind going a bit hazy as he tried not to pass out from the pain stabbing into his body, the foot kicking his chest slowly moving down into his stomach, inch by inch.  
  
Though Fliqpy finally found the sweet spot in Sniffles’ stomach, and once he did, he did it harder than ever. There was gasping from Sniffles, hands scratching onto the carpet floor as his back was repeatedly slammed into the locker behind him, creating bang and slam over and over again.  
  
Glasses fell off as he puked after around the fifth blow, causing Fliqpy to pause the damage he was causing. It was sudden, but he managed to get away in time as he watched Sniffles unload on himself. It was heavy, coming out in almost a stream as it covered him. The puke definitely ruined Sniffles’ outfit, staining his shirt, vest and pants entirely.  
  
He was gagging on his own vomit, his body trying to find out whether he should continue vomiting or find out how to breathe, squirming as he was practically choking himself before he had to swallow what was left in his throat, just so he could gasp, hand clenching his chest as he struggled, his heart pounding at the speed of light.  
  
There was vomit coming out his nose, along with snot. His eyes were red with tears, and he was drooling uncontrollably. He looked disgusting.  
  
Fliqpy just laughed, almost maniacally, basically fucked right out of his mind. He was flipped out and pissed, and all he wanted was his honest and well-deserved revenge. Not just for this, but for every time the fucker annoyed him. Talking back to the teacher, talking back to him, acting like some smartass when all he did was know how to do advanced classes and highlight a fucking paper.  
  
He wished his so-called “friends” were here, too, just to see this. Maybe they’d think twice and freshen up their own goddamn acts. Maybe that candy kid will finally go on a diet and that girl will take a fucking shower.  
  
Sniffles’ forehead was lined with sweat, cheeks red with heat, but he was smiling. The fucker had some look on his face, smiling sheepishly, like he knew a secret.  
  
“The fuck are you looking at?!”

Sniffles propped himself up the best he could, back completely to the locker as he spread his legs wide, snickering as loud as his weak voice could.

“Y-you e-enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

Fliqpy just huffed, snarling at him like a dog would.

“I can tell.”

“Shut up. You don’t know shit, can’t you at least learn that?”

“I… I k-know.” Sniffles said, with a quiet, lustful slurry of words. “Th-there’s a lot of r-rumors about you, t-too…”

“I know all of them.”

“Ha, w-what about the o-one about you being a sadist?”

Sniffles swallowed, shakily raising his vest and shirt up to the top of his chin, propping himself on his knees as he showed his body to Fliqpy.

It was swelled completely, red as his face, actually. It’d be extremely bruised in the morning; Fliqpy knew that, which made his own stomach churn. Not with sickness, but the feeling he was worried would show up in the first place.

With one hand holding up the shirt, Sniffles used his other hand to rub from his chest to his navel, hissing as fingers lightly tapped onto the wounds, making circles all around before stopping in the middle of his stomach, looking up with a cheeky look on his face.

“W-want me to press on it?”

Fliqpy stayed quiet, a blush creeping onto his face.

“Or… would… would you rather do it?”

“Maybe.”

He didn’t know how this happened, and why he’s involved so deeply in it. He didn’t know why a part of him wanted to crush Sniffles beneath his feet, wanted to hear him cry, and then make him suck him off for it. When he wanted to beat him up, it was nothing sexual, he swore. Despite how gleeful he would’ve been leaving him ruined, it wasn’t anything special before this.

He beat up other nerds all the time, so why the hell does he have a boner now?

“Maybe?”

Sniffles’ voice was starting to get some air back into it, losing a bit of that stutter, but not the quietness that came with it. Fliqpy didn’t know if he was being so small so that they wouldn’t be found out or if he was just that weak.

“I-I don’t know.” Fliqpy rubbed the back of his head, uncertain, looking down with a scowl. “I should probably just go and leave you like this.”

“I’d tell.”

“I’d say you liked it.”

Both were silent for a minute, Sniffles sighing unhappily as he looked for a remark, eyeing his phone just quick enough for Fliqpy not to notice, before mentioning;

“I’ll j-just share the video.”

“Are you trying to blackmail _me?”_

“I… Yes, t-technically.”

Fliqpy opened his mouth to insult him, before realizing he’d probably like it, so he closed it. Huffing, he looked over his shoulders, and then looked back at the bastard in front of him, the one who started this all in the first place.

“You’re really pissing me off.”

“L-look.” Sniffles weakly moved closer to Fliqpy, placing one hand on his dick, making Fliqpy jump as he continued rubbing his finger on the outside to create an outline around it. “I kn-know you like this. We both know.”

“S-Shut up!” His body tensed up as soon as he started to be touched, and it was obvious he was trying not to moan.

Sniffles licked his lips, bringing his other hand up to undo his pants’ button, snapping it open as Fliqpy protested just a bit vocally, but didn’t actually try to stop him at all.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“An erection means you want this. D-don’t you?”

Before he could correct him and tell him just to say “boner,” Sniffles pulled the pants down just enough to access his underwear, and placed his wet mouth on the tip of Fliqpy’s dick, circling it with his tongue.

“A-ah,” Fliqpy said, his mind and hands’ first response being to pull on Sniffles’ hair, nesting blue locks between his fingers as he continued to lick. “I-I hate you.” He said, now being the stutterer instead.

“Gewd.”

Sniffles didn’t take his mouth off for a moment, letting his hot breath completely soak the tip, before he began to get bored with that and play with the waistband instead, flicking it harshly to hit him. In return, Fliqpy gripped his hair even harder, shoving him even closer to his dick.

Sniffles moaned. His eyes glazed over just a bit as he focused on the roughness of the motion, before getting back to work.

One of his hands still focused on playing with the waistband while the other went back to feeling up Fliqpy’s cock, thumb grazing the thick base over as Sniffles started to full on suck on his head. Sniffles could start to taste the saltiness from the pre-cum mixed in with the texture and “flavor” from the soggy fabric, making him whimper with delight as he indulged.

The thumb grazing turned into full on friction, rubbing roughly and creating a unique sensation on his cock with the clothing. Sniffles smiled as soon as he got a moan out of him for that, mostly because it resulted in stronger hair pulling.

Sniffles looked like a whore from Fliqpy’s angle. Hair was sticking to his face, due to all the drool and puke from before. Even the tears caused strands to stick.

He was looking up; face covered that expression of knowing where his place was exactly. Eyes were drooped and relaxed, yet his body and mind were still focused on the task of pleasing Fliqpy. The expression Fliqpy wanted from a fucker like him.

Easily getting bored of the clothed blowjob, quickly Fliqpy took the other off his dick with a response of a mix of a moan and a whine, tongue hanging out like a dog waiting for more, a drool line from his underwear to his mouth connecting the two. Then the boxers were slid down, popping out his dick.

Breathing heavily, the boy below looked at his dick then looked at him, muttering something, only to immediately get his hair pulled in response.

“What was that?” Fliqpy said.

“It’sh thick. Jus’ like your brother.”

His voice was a bit slurred, still being hit with some lasting pain, and he was still quieter than ever. Fliqpy didn’t mind that, of course. He hated when he talked, anyhow.

Hands quickly went to hold up the thick base of the dick, rubbing over any veins as his tongue swirled around the tip, finally without the barrier of clothes.

Fliqpy was warm, and sweaty down there, Sniffles could tell he was overheating in the plentiful camouflaged clothes he wore. A long-sleeved shirt and long pants weren’t very good for the now start of June weather.

However it made for the perfect taste on his dick, he discovered, moaning plenty as he licked up and down the base, mopping up any pre-cum that slid as well as a bit of sweat.

His “partner” seems to like the moans echoing on his cock, and Sniffles could eye him biting his lips to hold back his own noises of pleasure.

So he wanted to stir the pot a little.

“So big~.” Sniffles said, ah-ing and continuing to breathe on his dick, heating it up even more with his warm breath, just like he did with the tip. “I want it all. Gimmie it all.”

“B-bastard…” Fliqpy mumbled out, moaning as he moved closer to Sniffles, moaning a bit as his cock slid upwards in his hands. “Y-you don’t even deserve this, p-pathetic piece of shit.” He growled out the last few words, almost like he was barely able to speak at all.

“I don’t. I really don’t… Fu, you’re so nice to me, maaasterr.”

Then, he took in most of Fliqpy’s dick, moaning happily as his saliva completely slobbered and dripped down his cock. His voice vibrated, causing ripples of pleasure to the rest of his body, making the boy above him falter and whine.

Though, Fliqpy quickly wanted to push his limits.

Putting his hands on the back of Sniffles’ head, he quickly pushed him down, just a bit further, causing a sudden choke and gag, but neither seemed upset about the situation. Fliqpy was happy about the sudden spurt of thrill and Sniffles liked the pain the back of his throat was getting.

Then Fliqpy started using him as a fleshlight.

Up and down, he roughly moved his head, using the luxurious amount of spit as lube. Sniffles just continued to make noise, causing again, more vibrations to rack up along his body.

Fliqpy was starting to drool now, quickly using one hand to wipe away some spit before instead just using his hips to rut into Sniffles’ mouth, getting near the edge of cumming.

“F-fuck,” Fliqpy said, increasing his pace, pulling on strands of hair to get a better angle deep into Sniffles’ mouth, “You r-really are a cock-whore.”

His cock was extremely sensitive, the texture of Sniffles’ tongue causing goose bumps across his entire body, the wetness accentuating that fact.

Suddenly, near the edge of cumming, Fliqpy took his cock out, creating a new and rather large strand of spit connecting Sniffles’ mouth to Fliqpy’s dick, making the fellow cocksucker look like a total slut.

“B-beg, you fucking whore.”

“A-ah, beg?”

“I want to cum on your face, beg for it.”

Sniffles chucked, almost devilishly smiling as he put his hand back on his dick, rubbing it gently up and down.

“Your cock is so huge,” His voice was almost robotic and sterile, but definitely into the mood, acting the classic “Sniffles” character, just to piss him off. “Cum on my face, Sir, Master, _Overlord.”_

“Y-you’re pushing it.”

“I’m serious. I’d love you to cum on my pathetic, pathetic face, since you are of course, my superior.” Sticking his tongue out, he “ah-ed,” letting saliva drip down in a trail off his wet tongue. “Cu’ ‘ight een ‘y ‘outh.”

Sniffles increased his hand’s trusts, going rougher and faster, quickly jerking him off now as he increased his noises of wanting. He _wanted_ Fliqpy’s cum, and Fliqpy knew it.

Fliqpy’s face was completely red, panting as he moved his hips to fulfill his body telling him to thrust, muttering curse words as he closely reached his limit.

“F-fuck, I-I h-hate you, y-you fu-fucking—“

“A-ahhh~. Mast’aaaa…”

And Fliqpy came, all over Sniffles’ face and tongue, showering him with cum as the boy happily took it.

Sniffles found it tasting extremely salty, and awful, which he enjoyed. It was thick, too, absolutely coating him. He didn’t even want to lick or rub the rest off his face.

Fliqpy fixed himself up, chuckling as he looked at his “masterpiece.”

“You really fucking deserved that, asshole.”

“Well, I hope so, I did enjoy it.” He laughed, grabbing his glasses, making sure they weren’t broken any further before placing them in his pants’ pocket. “But it’s my turn, right? That was the deal.”

Ah, Fliqpy forgot about the deal.

“Well, uh, no offense, I’m not sucking your dick. If, well, you even _can_ suck that small thing, Pft.” He chuckled, obviously staring at the small package Sniffles’ sported between his legs.

“How childish. I’m 6 inches, exactly _average.”_

“Yeah, whatever. I’m not sucking you off, and I’m done, so…”

“Just step on me.”

Fliqpy blinked comically, doing a double take as he comprehended Sniffles’ words.

“What?”

“S-step on my dick. With your boot.”

“That’s pathetic.”

“Don’t tease me i-in this state, please.” Sniffles pleaded, trying to adjust himself comfortably.

“Right, right. Well, how bad do you want to get off?”

“H-huh?” He was breathing deeply, shaking once more as he heard the other’s words.

“I don’t think I’m done. You haven’t suffered at all. That was the whole point of this. So…” Breathily laughing, Fliqpy touched the tip of his boot to Sniffles’ package, causing him to squirm all over again with the sudden contact. “Worship me. I’m your “superior,” yeah?”

It was a bit disturbing how Fliqpy could see his eyes light up a bit when he said that, his whole attitude about the situation changing as he stuttered out a “yes sir,” trying to resist the urge to move his hips into the boot.

Swallowing loudly, Sniffles bent down close to the boot, hands on the ground as he stared at the shiny front of his shoe, some cum and saliva dripping down onto Fliqpy’s foot.

“They’re s-so filthy…” Sniffles whimpered out, staring at Fliqpy with a face of sweat, arousal, but also some dread.

“Ah, ah, ah.” He cleared his throat, crossing his arms. “You’re forgetting something.”

Sniffles nodded, rephrasing his sentence.

“They’re so f-filthy, m-master…”

There was a smirk as Fliqpy let him continue.

Sniffles breathed in the smell of old leather, foot sweat, and dirt from the shoe, right before closing his eyes and licking the front, all the way up to the start-of-the-end of the laces, making a squeak as his tongue lapped up some of the mess he’s spilt on it, and even spreading more cum down from his chin.

His fingers grasped onto what he could on the carpet, scratching it as his legs rubbed in the right way to satisfy a bit of his need to be touched, moaning quietly.

“Open your eyes, idiot.” He jumped a bit at his superior’s voice; “I want you to look at me while you service me.”

“Y-yes, master.”

And he opened his eyes, staring at him with a teary, droopy-eyed, desperate look.

Swirling his tongue on the shoe, Sniffles hummed as he focused on his job, ignoring the need of himself, and denying himself the pleasure of touching his dick.

After cleaning it for a few minutes, Sniffles picked up his head, licking his lips as he nervously tried to churn out words.

“C-can y-you touch me now, s-sir?”

“Why should I?”

“I-It… Well, it hurts, ah.”

“That’s sad. You’re so, so sad.”

“I-I am.”

“Sit up.” Fliqpy eventually said, tsking at him as he watched Sniffles shakily lifted himself up, back to the locker again, spreading his legs as he watched Fliqpy’s “clean” boot tap his dick.

“A-ah,” Sniffles moaned out, pining his own hands behind his back, trying to prevent himself from going off and just reaching down and touching himself. “T-thank you, master!”

“So pathetic.”

“I-I am, I am!” Fliqpy started to rock his foot back and forth on his boner, causing Sniffles to arch and shake, head pinning back and hitting the locker roughly, causing another loud moan of pain.

“You’re pathetic, and annoying, and disgusting, I wish you were dead.”

“O-of course! I-I d-don’t deserve to live in y-your presence, s-sir!”

Sniffles was past trying to hold himself back from at least rocking his hips, his own heart pounding as he humped the boot in front of him, his pants’ fabric roughly rubbing against his cock as well, causing a totally sensory overload.

Then Fliqpy pressed down, hard, grinding his shoe against him, Causing Sniffles to choke on his own spit and words.

“Cum. Go on, hurry up and cum, you piece of shit.”

“Y-yes! Y-yes sir, thank you!”

There wasn’t any silence as Sniffles continuously moaned, drool now dripping from his chin and onto his vomit-stained shirt and vest, making him look even more revolting.

Biting his lip hard, even drawing a bit of blood, as he tried and failed to stifle himself, (again, they were trying _not_ to be noticed) though it failed, a long gasp and moan coming out as he neared the edge of cumming, quickening his uneven pace.

Fliqpy didn’t even have to move at this point, his leg serving as a sex toy as Sniffles rode on it, only focusing on himself as he zoned out, eyes unfocused, muttering incoherent insults at himself as he finally came, swallowing harshly as he undid his pinned arms, bending down on the floor and riding out his orgasm, completely staining his pants with cum.

Fliqpy took his boot away right after that, sneering at him as they looked around. They managed to not have been caught at all, thankfully.

As the other boy breathed heavily, recovering himself, Fliqpy eyed the phone on the floor, which was now shattered.

“Hey.” Fliqpy said, picking up the phone and setting it to its camera function. “Say cheese.”

And slowly but surely, Sniffles lifted his head up, and his hands, posing with peace signs as he tiredly said;

“C-cheese~.”

**Author's Note:**

> please like comment and subscribe for more content
> 
> can you tell i have a total saliva, sweat, and foot fetish? maybe. well now you know


End file.
